dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goten (Hakuryuu14)
Goten (孫悟天, Son Goten) is a protagonist in the Shin Dragon Ball Z and Dragon BallZGT. He is the second and last child of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series, Goku, and his wife, Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Goten is Gohan's younger brother, and Trunks' best friend. Overview Appearence Goten's appearance is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar gi to Goku's, minus the kame symbol, in the Majin Buu Arc. In the Freiza returns and Baby arc he leaves behind his under layer and his gi is the same as Goku with the addition Kame symbol.He then cuts his hair to like his end of DBz and makes it look shaggier. In Dragon Ball Invasion his hair is even shorter than it was before with a headband and cut his hair on the sides and the back. Personality Goten has matured a bit but is still childish he likes to play around when fighting but when in Hyper Saiyan likes to get things done quickly. Biography Freiza Returns episode(just some filler junk) Goten is seen fighting Freiza with Gohan and then killing Freiza in his 4th form but when Freiza achieves his 5th form Goten and Trunks attack him but die. Baby Saga He is brought back by Pants and Tyru along with all Saiyans including Saiyans from the tragedy of Pkanet Vegeta. On a quest to find the Black Star Dragon balls with Trunks and Tyru they find a Tuffle named Baby who is revealed to be Freiza's son. Baby then breaks out of his prison and travels to other planets in order to rebuild planet Plant. After Baby took control of Trunks and tyru and goten were joined by Pants Trunks beat the group and destroyed planet Vegeta. On Earth the Z fighter were preparing for Baby's arrival to find that Baby had made a new race of Tuffles and was going to start a war. Baby's war The War started with the Saiyans splitting into groups and travelling to different planets on earth Goku was the leader on Namek was Vegeta on Icarus it was Gohan On Planet Hell was Goten and Bardock Planet Mars was Pants and King Vegeta And Planet Baby was Tyru. At the end of the battles and Tyru has supposedly killed Baby to find that Baby was back in a new form. Baby's return Baby returned holding a tournament in glory of his new power similar to the cell games. Only the Z fighters were left not including Vegeta and Goku and Gohan and Baby decided to fight to end the tournament. Baby was going use his Explosive Self destruct technique after losing to Gohan but Gohan used his Instant Transmission to another Galaxy and died. The Z fighters were about to forfeit but Gohan told Goten to fight so Goten did. Baby's final battle Goten and baby fought a explosive battle but ended in Goten going ssj2 because Baby killed Trunks and Krillin causing Goten to go beyond Ssj 2 and become Hyper Goten which shares the Appearence with SSJ but his hair goes blue and so do his eyes (20x Stronger than a SSJ 5 same strength as Super saiyan God 2 and Ultimate Gohan level 3) Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hakuryuu14 Category:Goten Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids